


The Disappearance of Sansa Stark

by lazy_bird



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Daenerys Targaryen - Freeform, Daensa - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Game of Thrones OT3, GoT au, Jon Snow - Freeform, Jonery, Multi, OT3, Poli, Sansa Stark - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform, game of thrones supernatural au, hybrid jon, jonsa, minotaur gendry, sansa/jon/daenerys, sansa/jon/daenerys poli, vampire littlefinger, werewolf arya, werewolf sansa, witch cersie, witch daenerys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_bird/pseuds/lazy_bird
Summary: Sansa is gone. Nowhere to be found. The last words Jon and Daenerys heard were: "Don't look for me..."Kidnaping, torture, supernatural creatures, war... all of with because of an obsetion.Will Jon and Daenerys find and save the love of their lives?Or is it the other way around?





	The Disappearance of Sansa Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Yey! Another Jon/Sansa/Daenerys fic!  
> Viva this OT3!  
> Hope you guys enjoy this!

 

_Do not try to find me. Please, for your own_ _safety_ _… don’t look for me…_

A light flickered brightly into the dark room. A man, bleeding on a chair groaned in pain, the buzz of the lightbulb resonating in his ears. As he opened his eyes, he saw nothing. Just the light, blinding him. He couldn't move, around his body were silver chains that prevented him from getting up from the chair. A hiss escaped his lips as his head throbbed in pain when he tried to move it. His hair wet with blood and sweat. The silver was burning his naked body and smoke was coming up, burnt flesh intoxicated his nostrils. The man screamed and moved from side to side as he tried to escape.

Two pair of eyes glowed in the distance. One crimson red and the other purple. The two figures walked around the light and stood in front of the hostage. The man growled at them and his skin sizzled some more. The woman with the purple eyes lifted her finger and his middle one slowly bended backwards until it snapped, followed by the man's scream. 

"Where is she?" She asked. The man was panting, drool escaping his mouth and fangs. "I said," she lifted her finger again and another snapped. "Where is she?" the man cried again, in pain. The echoes stretched through the abandoned warehouse. 

The one with the red eyes, walked behind him and slowly clenched his fist, making the silver chains hug his body tighter. The man groaned and hissed in pain as his eyes glowed a pale blue, like the moon. "You attacked her in our home. Took her away from us. I know who you are, I know what you are. Your death will not be a quick one if you don't answer her." 

The man spat blood next to the woman's feet. Quickly, a strong hand grabbed his neck from behind and squeezed it but the men chuckled. "I know  _what_  you are, you freak. A hybrid, I puke on your parent's graves! Wretched beings like you, Jon Snow, should be killed inside the womb— _Argh!_ " Another finger broke but the man laughed again. "There is no point in looking anymore. She should be long gone—" the man coughed blood. "Good luck taking her away from  _him_."

"Who has her?" Jon's claws dug into the skin of his prisoner. Almost grabbing his throat but he didn’t speak. "Do you want her to keep torturing you?" 

"I am not afraid of a Witch. They should have killed all of the Targaryen when they had the chance!"

Daenerys took a step closer. "You think you're tough, huh... Meryn Trant?" She walked with grace and grate posture. No hair out of place. "I know what you are... I know your preference when it comes to little girls. We  _know_  everything." Jon could feel Meryn swallowing. "So, who did you give Sansa too? If you don't tell us, then we will break your bones for each girl you took and tortured and so far, I've broken only three. I wonder how long will you take to die before I finished with you? Well, since they were so many I'd have to heal you and break them all over again until I reach the number."

Meryn's heart raced in fear. "Littlefinger..." He whispered. "I sold her to Littlefinger." 

"Where?"

" _The Wall_..." Jon loosed the grip on his neck and went to Deanery's side. "Please, make it quick." He whimpered. 

Daenerys and Jon exchanged looks and smiled. A wicked smiled that sent chills down Maryn's spine. The woman tapped the man's forehead and left him reliving the torture that she promised over and over and over and...

Both of them had heard of this so-called Littlefinger. A lowlife vampire who loved giving favors to people in high places like, pleasure and information. Everything he did was for his own gain and never did something that knew could potentially ruin him but this... this looked so sloppy that it didn't sit well with Jon and Daenerys. This smelled like a trap but they didn’t have another choice. He had their Sansa and gods know what he was doing to her. The mere thought of it made their blood boil to a point that their powers went a little bit unstable. A full moon was coming and Jon could feel it in his bones. Thanks to the Witch blood that ran through his veins, he had mastered a way to control his werewolf side but now... 

They left the city.

They went south where  _The Wall_ was an old town that was practically in the middle of nowhere. There was only the long road and dirt. Nothing more. It was the perfect place to make negotiations with people who didn’t want to be caught doing corrupted deeds. Sure, it was a very hard place to get too and trust was something that neither had for each other but when push comes to shove, go to Littlefinger. He had other places of business in cities and sometimes he would visit them to see how everything was doing but Jon and Daenerys thought that what better place to hide someone than in his very own lair? 

They passed  _The Wall_ Motel. The sign was flickering the letters 'h' and 'a' and there were no cars parked. Not even the rooms had the lights on. It was as if it was abandoned. When they arrived, the town was deserted. No humans, no animals. But Jon knew better, there were people there. He could smell them. Some were humans and some were supernatural. They were hiding.

Daenerys touched the ground and an earthquake erupted, shaking the town. She was going to draw them out one way or another. Suddenly a bullet landed a few inches from them. An army of people came rushing through the corners with assault rifles, all pointed at them. Jon snarled, eyes turning red, claws stretching from his fingernails. But Daenerys stopped him by touching his arm, madness in her eyes and with a quick tick of her head, their necks snapped. Bodies dropped on the road. 

They continued walking. Jon caught Sansa's scent. She was near but there was something about this town that unsettled them. They reached a wooden old church. The white paint was stained with dirt, there was no church bell and the cross was snapped. The wooden doors were closed and with a gust of wind, Daenerys flung them open. It was empty, the pews were covered in dust and the cross at the end of the church was barely hanging. There was a broken table where the altar should be.

When they entered, the doors slammed shot. The bang startled them and a man appeared in front of the podium. His hair was dark but with hints of white, his beard was pointy at the end of his chin and a small mustache. A smile appeared on his face and a small, silver mockingbird was pinned bellow the knot of his dark tie. 

"You've arrived." He looked at his wrist watch and pulled his cuffs. "Just in time." Before Daenerys could lift her hand and take Littlefinger by the neck with her powers, he disappeared. "Now, now Miss Targaryen," Both of them spun around. He was behind them, by the door. "Let's be civil, shall we?" Jon growled, eyes crimson red and fangs out in a snarl. "Pretty..." He said with a bit of disgust in Jon's direction. "Anyway, I don't have her." He smiled again.

"Don't lie to us, you bloodsucker. Where is Sansa?" Jon managed to say. 

Littlefinger shrugged. "I have not the slightest clue. Did my informant tell you that? What a good boy, though I imagine how you left him. Such pity." Suddenly he disappeared again and was back at the podium. "But it matters not. It's all according to plan." The vampire nodded and suddenly a silver chain wrapped around Jon, making him drop to his knees in pain. Daenerys tried to help but a whip cracked on her back and then wrapped around her neck. She grabbed it and a shock of electricity coursed through her body. "I really can't believe you fell for the trap! I mean, I have heard what love can do but did you actually stopped and think? 

"Well, I did try to take her but she escaped." Littlefinger took a bunch Sansa's clothes from the podium and threw them on the dirty floor. "That's when I realized that I can't just drag her away. She has to come willingly and what better way than having you two as bait." He chuckled, very pleased with himself. "Once I have her, my partners would take you two: the hybrid and the last Targaryen. This couldn't get any better!" He clasped his hands and another shock of electricity hit Daenerys. Jon looked at her in horror. "When you two left your messy home, I told Meryn to leave a note for Sansa after she escaped—of course she would go back there. Just a simple drawing of a mockingbird. Oh, she knows too well who I am. I bet she never mentioned me... not after what I did to her mother but... can you blame me? I just loved her so much! But now that I don't have Catelyn then... the daughter will do. Oh, the wonderful things we will do together!"

Daenerys whispered something and a gust of wind blew the windows and doors. The person that had her, was pushed back and she yanked the whip away. "You will not touch Sansa!" She yelled. 

Littlefinger looked bored and Daenerys started to choke. An invisible force had her by the neck. A blonde woman had her hand up, clutching the air. "Miss Targaryen, you know who this is. This is the one I sold you too. Cersie Lannister, a witch who will gladly absorb your ancient powers and as for you, little hybrid, I sold you to Alliser Thorne." the man stepped on Jon's stomach. "I don't know what his plans are but who care, right?" Alliser smiled and bended down. 

"I have plans for you, bastard." His breath reeked of blood and flesh. 

Cersie dropped Daenerys and threw a syringe to Alliser. "Never underestimate them." And both of them pinched them with it and pushed the lavender liquid into their system. 

Their sight blurred and their bodies gave in to the poison. 

_Do not try to find me. Please, for your own safety… don’t look for me…_ _I love you both._

That was the last thing Sansa said over a public phone...

The poison was wearing down. Daenerys' eyes opened and saw Jon at the other side of the wall, chained and almost naked. His bare chest was covered in whips and blood and he seemed unconscious. She tried to speak but there was something covering her mouth and inside there was a stone? Or a crystal? Her fingers were taped together and her wrists were chained too. Daenerys tried to scream Jon's name but she almost swallowed the crystal.  

She had to think fast.  _Think of something!_  Daenerys screamed in her mind. She could fell her powers weakening with every second she was in there—that was the purpose of the crystal. Jon groaned and looked up, still groggy from the poison but he sobered up when he saw Daenerys. He tried to reach for her but the chains prevented him from doing so.

"Dany!" But she tried, again, to scream him name, only to choke. 

"Ah... you're awake." Someone said from the shadows. Littlefinger walked towards them, sharp as when they saw him. "Good. I have news that they saw little Sansa passing the motel. Soon she'll be here and everyone will get what they want." He smiled a satisfactory one. "I just came to give you the news. Seeing you like this... well, it is its own reward." He clasped his hands in front of him and six people came from behind him, punched Daenerys in the face, knocking her out and electrocuting Jon until only the chains were holding his body. Then they took them to the church again.

A car parked in front of the church. The motor died and a pair of boots stopped on the wooden stairs until they reached the doors. They opened with a bang as someone kicked it opened, this time taking them off the hinges. The red head was wearing sunglasses and chewing gum. As soon as she saw her lovers on the floor, she took away her shades, light blue eyes shining like the moon, a snarl escaping her throat while revealing her fangs. Ears already pointy, listening to her surroundings. 

"Sansa, dear! Glad you could join us!" Said Littlefinger from the altar. "I apologize for my behavior but this was the only way I could get your attention." He sounded apologetic but everything that came out of his mouth was pure poison.

"I am going to shred you to pieces, you lowlife vampire." She snarled again. 

He let out a sigh and stepped down from the altar and stood next to Daenerys. "Right—well, before we get to that, I just want to point out that if anything happens to me, these gems," he pointed to Dany and Jon. "will not survive. I have very important and powerful friends that want me alive—you know, that's how business works. All of you wouldn't last a day with all of them hunting you down, so I have a proposition. Surrender to me, be my little pet and I will let them go."

Jon groaned. "Sansa... no... don't lis _—ARGH!_ _"_  Littlefinger took a taser and pressed it against his chest. 

Sansa was breathing quickly and her shift was getting more noticeable with every second. "So, what'll you say." A wicked smile appeared on his face. 

All her life she had run from this man. All her life she was scared that he would find her and do the same thing he did to her mother. There was no end to the madness this vampire possessed and Sansa knew too well that every word that he oozed from his lips were lies. But she wasn't going to make the same mistake as her mother did... no. She will not listen to him and see how he kills her beloveds the same way he killed her father—right in front of her mother. No! 

A smile crept into her lovely face. Strings of saliva stretched as her mouth opened in a laugh. Her voiced echoed through the creaking church and Littlefinger had to admit that that unsettled him. "How about you let them go and I make your death a less painful one." She crossed her arms, claws still out. He smiled, revealing his white fangs. 

 _She was better than her mother could ever be! I just have to have her!_  He thought. "Now, now little Sansa. You forget that  _you_  are in  _my_  territory. You know very well that I am not alone. One wrong move and they will get it." he pressed the taser on Daenerys' back and screamed through the tape. Sansa twitched an eye; she even cracked her neck. "Don't be a stupid little girl and come to me. You'll see how happy I can make you as my pet." 

Again, Sansa grinned.

_BANG!_

An explosion erupted a few miles from them. Littlefinger looked out the window, startled and saw a cloud of smoke in the distance.  _The Wall_  Motel was on fire. "Now, now Littlefinger. You seem to forget who you are dealing with. You know very well that I am not alone. One wrong move and this whole town gets it. Don't be stupid Littlefinger and surrender. You'll see the true wrath of a Stark." 

A shadow caught his attention and a figure crashed through the glass window of the church. Littlefinger had to shield his shocked face from the broken glass and Sansa laughed again. "The lone wolf dies, but the pack survive." A different voice echoed. "Stupid Littlefinger. How could you forget about me?" Arya's fangs were bare. "Stupid, stupid,  _stuuuupid_." She taunted. 

Littlefinger hissed and suddenly Alliser and Cersie appeared with other hunters with their riffles. "I am going to give you one last chance, Sansa... come to me or everyone you love will die." Sansa and Arya exchanged glances and multiple explosions erupted all over the town. The church trembled as bombs continued to go off. 

When it stopped, someone called from outside. " _Arya! Sansa! Everything is clear!_ " 

"G-Gendry?" Muttered Jon and Alliser kicked his jaw. 

"Shut up, you hybrid freak!" 

"Looks like you found your chance to finish your job with the Beratheons and Targaryens." Littlefinger said, glaring.

Cersie cocked her head. "Lucky me." 

Arya touched Sansa's advancing body. The tension was in the air. No one moved. "I am going to burn your world to the ground, Littlefinger." Smoke was getting the church. Sansa took a step forward. "And you will burn with it!" Suddenly Sansa threw some smoke bombs on the ground and the air was filled with grey fumes. With a swift move, Arya and Sansa took Jon and Daenerys away from them and out of the church, avoiding the bullets. Gendry was waiting outside, with his hood on. He helped all of them get out and all of them hid behind their black van. "Quick, we need to get them unbind." 

Sansa took the tape out of Daenerys' mouth and fingers. As soon as she could open her mouth, she threw up the crystal and blood. Sansa took her face with her hands and shook her a bit. Arya gave her a syringe and pressed it against her shoulder. Daenerys gasped, life coming to her eyes and soon Jon fallowed her. "Sansa... what did you put on me?" Her hands were trembling. 

The red head kissed her mouth. "Adrenaline." Jon huffed, feeling this new energy and quickly Sansa went to him and hugged him. Jon squeezed a little too hard and kissed her head. When he realized that Sansa was barely breathing, he let her go. "I told you..." She took a big breath. "To not look for me!"

Suddenly the church collapsed but there was no fire. Cersie was covered in dust and her arms were up. She was the one who made the church into ruins. Littlefinger was behind her and Alliser was on his feet but with a dislocated shoulder. With a push, he placed it back. Only those three remained. Jon groaned and his eyes turned red. The adrenaline was causing him to lose control over his shift. His hair started to whitened and fur was appearing all over his body. He was transforming completely!     

"Jon!" Sansa tried touch him but Daenerys stopped her.

The black van suddenly was flung away, rolling and crashing on the street in the distance. Cersie's eyes were mad and her magic and energy was making her hair float on the air. "I'll will get your powers, Targaryen!"

Daenerys was still spitting blood but she stood up and tried her best to cast her magic. Not even the adrenaline was helping her.  _Woomp_  went their magic as they crashed. An invisible force was between them and the night sky was turning cloudy. Thunder appeared and lighting structed some old trees. 

A howl resonated through the town as Jon had completely finished his shift. Sansa and Arya's ear perked up and tried their best not to shift with him. His magic side was making them want join him in the fight. 

Gendry grabbed Arya by the arm. "Arya, fight it. Do not lose control." Arya's glowing eyes blinked and after a pause she nodded. 

Alliser took his whip from his belt and cracked it onto the road. "Come, bastard. Take your best shot!" Jon snarl loud and sprinted towards him. 

The human whipped it and Jon grabbed it with his paws but quickly Alliser pressed a button and shocked the lycan. He let out a whimper of pain but still, he managed to yank it away, making the other man bounced on the road. He stood up and cracked it again. Blood was rushing down his nose and he smiled, crimson red staining his teeth. 

Littlefinger was obviously angry. His hair and suit were covered in dirt and smoke, his town was destroyed and now he had to fight. Within a second, he grabbed Sansa by the throat and lifted her. His eyes turning black as night and his fangs bared, white as snow. "I gave you a chance!" Arya rushed and jumped behind Sansa and clawed Littlefinger's face. Both sisters were half shifted and were now ready to fight. 

Cersie took one hand and lifted Daenerys with her magic and threw her through a broken store but was soon pushed away by the other witch, her body hitting the dry earth. The Targaryen witch lifted her arms and lighting struck her body. With a scream, she pushed the blinding lighting that was coursing through her body and hit Cersie, who was getting up. Her mouth was open in a scream but no noise came out. Her body went limp and hit the ground.    

Alliser's whip was around Jon's neck but again, Jon took it but instead of throwing him in the air, he started pulling him closer. It didn't matter how many times he shocked the hybrid, he was dragging him closer and closer. He let go and took out his gun, filled with silver bullets. But it flew away from his hands and saw that a claw was up... Jon had used his magic. Like a bullet, he flung himself on top of Alliser and clawed his chest open, making the blood land in splatter all over his white fur.

"Why couldn't you be by my side, Sansa?" Littlefinger hissed. "I could have giving you the world! The world I promised your mother!"

Arya screamed a howl and Sansa ran towards him but he moved away, with a swift movement. Then punched her, sending her back. She stood up, blood dripping from her mouth. "You keep my mother out of your mouth, you lowlife!" She screamed. 

Sansa ran towards him again, claws out and like she predicted, Littlefinger moved away quickly but was surprised by Arya biting his throat away. She spat it away and he dropped to his knees, still looking at Sansa. She took a wooden stake and drove it through his heart and he dropped to his side, turning into dust.

It was over. 

Jon was trying his best go back to normal but it was taking time. Sansa rushed to him when he was back to normal and he almost fell to one side. She quickly took his weight on her body and helped him walk towards Gendry and Arya. Daenerys had still electricity coursing through her body. She hugged herself and tried to remember healing spells but her mind wasn't cooperating. With one final scream, she let it all out sending the lighting to different directions. Gendry took Jon and Sansa went to her.

A snap caught their attention and Cersie was getting up. Her gaze was of pure hatred. "I will end you all!" She screamed. The Lannister witch clawed her hands and an earthquake started to shake the town again, but this time the roads were cracking open. But her evil laughter was cut short but a pair of horns hitting her body. Gendry had taken off his hood, revealing his bull horns. Blood drops ran down and her body hit the ground of a  _thump_ and the town stopped shaking. 

Gendry looked down on her. "That was for my sister, Barra."

Then he walked away, covered his horns and wrapped his arm around Arya.

A day later they arrived to another town and parked (with a stolen car, curtesy of Littlefinger.) and entered the dinner. They sat down, Jon fully clothes but still dirty. In fact, all of them were covered in blood and dirt. The waitress didn't seem to care and with a bored face, she asked their orders. They were so hungry that they would have eaten a horse if presented but they looked at the menu and order. 

Jon, Sansa and Daenerys sat on one side while Gendry and Arya looked at them from the other side. None said anything. They were just tasting the freedom and being together. Jon had his arm around Sansa and Dany had her head on top of the red head's shoulder. They fit together so well. 

Gendry broke the silence. "You know that they will come for us now." Arya looked at him. "Littlefinger said that if he died... this could mean a war."

"That lowlife isn't the only one with friends on high places." Sansa said. "Others wanted him dead as much as we did. Our name," she looked at Arya. "Has much power as the Lannister's. If need be, they will help us."

"Will they?" Jon gripped Sansa's hand. There was doubt and fear in his tone. "We can leave, start again. Change our names and live together as we always wanted." The softness of his voice broke her heart.

"He is right," Daenerys closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "We just got you back. All we wanted was to be at peace, not be hunted. Cersie isn't the only one who wants my powers—and giving my family's history... and Jon... no one wants Jon to be free in this word. He is a threat to some." Tears weald up as she looked at Jon. 

Sansa pushed her hair back and rested her head back on the booth. Arya touched her hand. "Whatever you decide, sister. I'm with you." 

Their moment was interrupted by the bored waitress, bringing them coffee. The smell was rich and when she took a sip her insides turn warm. She looked down at the darkness of her mug and she absorbed the heat her lovers were giving them, right next to her. Just the thought of them being in danger again... she couldn't bare it. 

Sans gripped her mug, she took another bitter sip and thought,  _Let_ _them come._


End file.
